


Replays

by Hayden_Hewley



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Mention of Death, and sad at the same time, here's why, it works both way, the fact that hank is old is fun, you can think this is a lover kind of relationship or a father-son relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 06:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15042704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayden_Hewley/pseuds/Hayden_Hewley
Summary: Hank like to make a joke about death too much. Connor isn't really comfortable about the fact Hank will eventually leave him.





	Replays

**_Im gonna die of boredom am I_ **  
**_I’d rather die than giving my case over to him_ **

  
Their work for the day have finished and the pair decided to head back, grab some food, and watch some games with Sumo. Hank speeds up the car until they arrive at his home. Heavy metal music blasting out from the radio, Hank occasionaly move with the beat of the music, and sometimes… sometimes he took a glance at Connor who just sit calmly with his head down. Either he’s sending back some updates or just zoning out.

 _Can android even do that?_ The car stop at the drive way and Hank immediately exit the car. He was about to lock the car when he saw that Connor is still sitting inside the car in the same position as before.

“Hurry up Connor! You’re killing me now.” He groans and walks towards him, despite how he acts he actually a little bit worried about Connor behavior. He’s been behaving un-connor like sometimes. “Hey, you alright there?” Hank lean on the car to get a better only to see Connor crying. Not the usual kind but rather the one where tears just flows from the eyes.

“Lieutenant Hank that’s the twenty second you have mention about you dying. Why would you speak of that so casually?” he ask while looking straight at Hank’s eyes.

This caught him by surprise. He grab Connor by the wrist and literally drags him into the house. “Sit down first.” Connor does as he said while still crying. A confused Sumo lay it’s head on Connor lap making sure his worried can be heard by it’s whines. Hank sit beside him, “what wrong? What happen?”

“I don’t know…” Connor answer weakly, his tears start to slow down. “Every time you mention about yourself dying it just make me feel… something.”

“Jesus, It’s just a joke Connor. Don’t you know what a joke is?”

“I know what a joke is! But then as you repeatedly mentioning about your death I’m starting to think what will happen. What if you died?”

“I know I’m old bu-”

“ I KNOW!” Connor yelled in respond, Sumo got surprised and leave the living room. “I know… But I’m still unsure about what will happen in the future… So I start thinking about it… A future where you are not in it.” His voice gone more and more silent, “I don’t like it Hank. It feels wrong… It makes me feel sad… lonely…” tears start streaming down to his cheeks, “I don’t like it Hank…” He sobbed. “Don’t die Hank… Don’t leave me…”

Hank pulls Connor until the two are lying on the couch with Connor laying on top while Hank patting his back and stroking his head. It feels like he’s calming an overgrown child from nightmare, “Hey. I’m still here aren’t I?”

“You are now. But wha-“

“What matters is I’m here now. Don’t think about the future too much just think more about the present. Enjoy every moment.” He ruffles Connor’s hair, “okay?”  
Connor nod slowly, “Can we stay like this?” he turns around so his back lay on Hank’s chest while moving Hank’s hands to warp around his stomach.

“Are you an android or an over grown child?” Hank respond but didn’t move away.

Connor smiles and leans back. Hank just make an annoyed noise and turn on the TV to watch the game. Even if it’s just a lazy night after work or maybe just some small talk, Connor make sure to have enough space in his memory to record anything that have Hank in it, the volume, the air, the sensation, everything.

So when he’s gone he can still replay them.

Repeat them from the start to the end.

Until his own time runs out.


End file.
